justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Time Warp
Time Warp by'' The Cast of The Rocky Horror Picture Show, covered by ''Halloween Thrills in-game, is featured on Just Dance 4, Just Dance Now and on Dance on Broadway. Background The background is kind of a spooky house with halloween decorations, like if there has been a party. Outside is dawning and you can see scary trees. At some points of the choreography, the background changes to dark blue and shows aqua patterns in spiral. Also we can see confetti raining. Dancers All dancers wear halloween costumes. Zombie: *Long white hair *Black eye shadow *An electric blue suit with vest *Light pink bow tie *White shirt *Brown dress shoes. ' Doll:' *Curly light blue hair *A big light pink bow tie in the head *Black eye shadow *A cherry red and light pink dress with light pink pantyhoes *A red bow tie in her neck *Black platform shoes. Witch: *She looks like Morticia Addams from "The Addams Family" *Black collected hair with some grey hairs. *Black dress like Morticia's with a big dark blue belt *Red pointy pumps. ' ' Rockstar: *Black hair and a toupee with red highlights, *A big red lightning painted in his face *A red rockstar costume *Metal bracelets and shoulder pads *Black leather shoes *A black and white collar Gold Moves *1st & 4th: Put together your hands with your partner's. *2nd & 5th: Shake your hands very quickly above your head. *3rd & 6th: As the lyric says, put your hand on your hips. timewarpgoldmove3.PNG|Goldmove 1 & 4 timewarpgoldmove14.PNG|Goldmoves 2 & 5 timewarpgoldmove25.PNG|Goldmoves 3 & 6 Trivia *This is one of the few songs that came from a film, show or TV program *The rockstar coach looks like David Bowie *Some of the gold moves are very hard to get. * There's a dance routine for this song, but it's not used in the game, probably because it's too complicated. * This is the 3rd Halloween dance in the Just Dance series. The first one is Monster Mash from Just Dance 2 and the second one is This is Halloween from Just Dance 3. * When special lyrics are sung, it actually makes you do the steps: Jump left, step right, hand on hips, knees in tight, and pelvic thrust. * This is the first song to have a zombie as a dancer. The second was I Will Survive. * P2's avatar is unlocked when you reach Level 1250 on the World Dance Floor on Just Dance 2015. Gallery timewarp_jd4.jpg timewarpdancecrew.jpg|The dance crew timewarpquat.jpg|Time Warp TimeWarpShape1.png|The song on the menu 97.png|P2 Just Dance 2015 Avatar 98.png|P4 Just Dance 2015 Avatar Videos File:Time Warp - Rocky Horror Picture Show File:Just Dance 4 - Time Warp - 5* Stars File:Just_Dance_Now_-_Time_Warp_-_4*_Stars Category:Dance Crews Category:Mixed Gender Dance Crews Category:Hard Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Songs from movies/television Category:Halloween Songs Category:70's Category:Rock Songs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs in Dance on Broadway Category:Songs in Just Dance 4 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs Category:Hard songs in Just Dance 4